Beverage preparation machines have been known for a number of years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,472 discloses a water circulation system between a water reservoir and a hot water or vapour distribution chamber of an espresso machine. The circulation system includes a valve, metallic heating tube and pump that are connected together and to the reservoir.
The beverage preparation machine typically includes a housing containing a beverage processing module and a liquid reservoir that is removably connected to the housing and in fluid communication with the beverage processing module. Examples of such beverage preparation machines are disclosed in EP 1 267 687, WO 2009/074553 and PCT/EP09/053139.
EP 1 267 687 discloses a beverage machine having a vertically extending water reservoir that is pivotable about a vertical axis and fixed against the machine's housing by an upper hook part formed by the rim of the reservoir and engaging with a hook retainer formed in the housing. Furthermore, the reservoir is covered with a removable lid extending over part of the machine's housing. Further beverage machines with a water reservoir and a lid are disclosed in FR 2 316 901 and in WO 2005/072581.